Focus on the Moon
by rightxhere
Summary: It’s late Christmas night, and Ashley takes a reluctant Henry ice skating. Set pre-series, maybe around 2007 or 2008. Obviously AU.


**Title: **Focus on the Moon**  
Author: **Demelza**  
Fandom: **Sanctuary  
**Words: **914**  
Characters:** Henry Foss, Ashley Magnus  
**Disclaimer: **Sanctuary is the property of all kinds of awesome people, in particular the SyFy network. I'm just playing with the characters for a little while.**  
Spoilers:** None**  
Rating: **O13  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** It's late Christmas night, and Ashley takes a reluctant Henry ice skating. Set pre-series, maybe around 2007 or 2008. Obviously AU.**  
A/N:** Fic #4 in my 25 Christmas Fics for 2009 calender thingy on LiveJournal (rightxhere).

\/

It was dark out, and Henry took one slow, awkward step after another, inching across the snow with Ashley's help. "Oh, I don't know Ash, I don't think this is such a good idea," he said, his voice shaking.

Ashley stopped them, still holding his hands, smiling that same self-assured smile she always did. It instilled in him a sense of calm, though it did nothing to stop the knot he could feel twisting in his stomach.

"I thought you said you trusted me?" she asked, her voice soft.

"I do, but it doesn't mean I trust these damned things attached to my feet!"

She laughed, a light gust of wind causing her hair to fall about her face. Brushing away the strands that had caught on her lip, Ashley tilted her head to the side. "Pretend they're not there."

"Uh, a bit difficult to do, seeing as they're—"

"Henry," she said, firmly yet warmly.

He cleared his throat, focusing on her blue eyes. "Sorry."

She gave him a reassuring smile, squeezing both his hands. "I won't let you fall."

"Yeah, well, we'll see, won't we?" he answered.

She gave him one more smile, then tugged on his hands, starting them moving again.

They stepped one step at a time, Henry keeping his eyes locked on Ashley's. Soon, she stopped him with a small, teasing and playful grin, and she took a small step backward.

The ice made a faint, creaking noise, making Henry's heart pound in his chest. He wanted to tell Ashley to stop, but she was still holding onto his hands and was pulling him toward her.

His right foot left the semblance of stability of the snow, then fell onto the ice. He gulped; she chuckled at him.

"Okay, we've had our fun, now can we go back to the cabin?" Henry asked, feeling as though his heart might jump out of his chest.

"Henry," Ashley said, pushing herself forward and stopping right in front of him. She let go of his hands, placed hers against his chest. Her voice, only just above a whisper, she murmured, "Relax."

"Bit... hard to." He slowly exhaled. "Thought you weren't going to let me go?"

She searched his eyes; lightly bit her lower lip. "I'm not going to."

"Good." He moved his hands to her waist, swallowing. She gave him another smile. Warm, comforting. Suddenly, they were moving. "Whh-hoa!"

"I've got you," Ashley promised, leading him slowly away from the bank of snow and further out on the moonlit ice.

Henry held onto her, his gaze not faltering from hers. His heart felt like it was starting to slow at last, until Ashley started to move her hands.

"Hey you said you wouldn't let go!" he panicked.

"And I'm not..." she said, eyes dancing with the same smile that curved her lips. She raised both hands up his chest, to his shoulders, and folded her arms across them. "See?"

He swallowed. "I... I do, uh-huh."

She whispered, "Good," pressing her body against his.

His heart was pounding for a different reason now, and Henry purposefully looked away from Ashley. _Focus on the moon. Yeah, the moon. There it is, high in the sky. Not nearly as big as it is in some cartoons, of course, but holy wow is it awes—_

His thoughts were cut off by the warmest sensation against the crook of his neck. Henry glanced back at Ashley, and she gave him an innocent, 'What?' look. He couldn't help but swallow again.

They stayed gazing at one another, moving ever so slowly on the ice. They were going in circles. Small, lazy circles.

"You know," Ashley began after a moment. "You never told me what this gift is you've got waiting for me back at the Sanctuary."

"Oh. Right, yeah. That. Your gift."

She smiled, seeming not at all surprised by his response and what it meant. "You never got me one, did you?"

"I did too. I swear I did. It's just that... you know, I think one of the others hid it and I couldn't find it before we left is all."

"Uh-huh."

Henry sighed, unhappy with himself. "I'm real sorry, Ashley. I meant to go out and everything, but then your Mom said we were taking the helicopter upstate and..."

"You talk a lot for a guy," she said.

"You think so?"

She nodded. "I know so."

He smiled, sheepishly. "Sorry."

Ashley returned his smile with a soft one of her own. "Don't be. I like hearing you talk. Except, you know, when I wish you'd kiss me."

Her words startled him a little, and Henry opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

Chuckling, Ashley tightened her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. "Kiss. Me," she murmured.

He went to nod, but he pressed his lips to hers instead. He wrapped his arms around her, inhaling the new, musky perfume she'd been given that morning, and deepened the kiss.

Their embrace was long and tender, and it was only when Ashley needed air that they parted.

Looking into each others eyes, they both smiled and she began to caress the back of his head. Breathlessly, she said, "Do that again."

Henry lifted his hands and cupped her face. "Your wish..." he murmured, brushing his lips over hers, "is my... command..." The words faded and he brought her mouth to his, kissing her tenderly, his heart pounding all over again.


End file.
